The curse and the feeling of heaven
by Sio the Ninetails
Summary: When a meeting of four beings come together lives change, one dissappears, another dies, the two that are left come together to bring seven others into a new light.
1. Chapter 1

The nine tails heaven or hell

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon; if I did I want this story to happen.

Chapter 1 the sky Cry's too.

I remember the day we met, forever bound to together.

The pouring rain had finally stopped now turned to a light drizzle mom and I made our way home from my friends' house. It was seven in the evening, cars would pass us every-now and then but we went unbothered. That was until we herd running coming up the street, two Renamon running in the opposite direction catch our attention a con fused expression comes over my face. I was going to voice my opinion until we herd quickened footsteps coming towords us and shouts in the distance.

Two Renamon come running around the corner, an older and younger one. You could tell this by seeing their sizes. What caught my eye though were the younger one's eyes and a flash of red streaks in the older one's fur as they passed us darted into an alleyway?

Next what seemed to be a mob came running after them and stopped in front of us. "Ma'am have you seen two of those evil renaming run through here." Mom and I frowned we hated people like this. So I came up with a lie.

"No I don't think so but I did see a yellow blur heading to the east side of town." I ground out, these people are what are evil not the Renamon.

"Ok men after them" the man said and the group left with no more words to us.

When they were out of sight I looked at mom and ran to the alleyway those two Renamon went into. What we came across changed my life. It seemed as the sky was crying hard because the rain came down with more vigor. The sight I was seeing made my heart cry but it also felt something else, something that I haven't felt since I was adopted. The feeling that my life was going to become heaven or hell.

Author note: I know it was kind of short but I needed it this way for various reasons. To get things out of the way this is a Kyuubimon fic and is a harem with more than one kyuubimon. I'm doing this because Kyuubimon is just so hot I'm sure that after this story you will think so too well JA ne.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: blah, blah, blah I don't own Digimon or pokemon, though I do own my OC and the unique attacks.

Key:" fire" are attacks,_ fire_ are mass or group attacks, and here is where things will get weird, the Kyubimon will talk like normal creatures capable of speech example: "why", and they will also have telepathy which will be indicated as such example: '_why' _so basically pay attention to the quotation marks.

Chapter 2

**Tease **

Thin shiney layer of black fur where skin should be, a long silky black tail with a white streak going down it to a white tip, long black hair held in the style of a Zorroak from a show watched when one was younger,crowned with jet black fox ears with white tips. Though some would say the best features are deep red irises that when catches your gaze your heart feels its no longer belonged to you and a unique truff of white and blue fur on his chest.

When first seeing this being in clothes that defined these features one would think it's a digimon in human clothes, well the truth is this person is in fact human. Well these things are what describe me, I have been this way ever since I had accidentally grabbed one of my Kyubimon, who's name is Victoria, partner's tails. Ok I did it on purpose because I wanted to see if you actually got cursed, well I kind of did.

"Fox tail inferno!" The voice of the other Kyubimon screamed, that Victoria and I was trying to subdue.

"Jeez, why do you keep attacking us we are only trying to help not harm you!" I screamed back, I watched closely as the attack came closer trying to time my own. As the moment came drew my sword and followed up with a backflip, I screamed out a deffencive move of my own creation." Inferno Wall!" My tail wrapped in flames flicked thaw trough the air as I exicuted my flip in air forming a wall of fire to shield me.

It was then that Victoria landed next to me. "What is wrong with you Searin! Are you trying to die!" Her luscious voice sounded in my head. No matter how many times I hear it, I get this fever all over my body.

"Of course not Victoria, I was only remembering my change."as I say this I get exactly what I wanted her blushing like crazy. She turns from me and growls. Everytime she does this it makes me smile no matter how I feel. Though the moment did not last as both our ears swivel to my wall and we watch as it burns out...

Nothing, nothing was on the other side. Victoria looked at me and I her we stared at each other for a bit then turned away. A light blush covering our faces, with it still there I run my fingers through the fur on her side and lightly climb onto her back. "Come on my vixen lets go home" I kiss the space between her ears and grab on to the big red and white bow that goes around her as she releases one one of her seals and shoots off too our home.

_Kitsune Art Nine Tail Time Skip_

After watching the world pass by as a blur in an about 15 min Victoria finally came to our home. It was a pretty big house that I had found a while back, the eerie thing though was that it seems it was made perfectly for us and like two or three others about Victoria's size. The house sits near a large pond with a semi-fancy wooden bridge crossing it. On the other side of it a vast field Victoria and I use as a training field and an area where a small forest resides.

Once I reached the door with Victoria at my side I took out a hair from her side and my tail and put them on the scanners and watched the door unlock. I stepped aside to allow in before me, you know ladies first. I know it wasn't right no matter what Victoria and I have already done but I watched her pad her way in. I knew she knew I was watching because she made her hips sway with her tails copying, one of her tails even made its way under my chin. I hate it when she does this because I know she is teasing me but I guess I can't say anything, I do the same to her so I just smirk and follow her in and shut the door behind me.

AN: Okay I am very sorry about the delay I just been busy you know my girl came back and we needed to catch up. Ok the next chapter will fill in about more than half the holes in the story so far and I made it so on purpose. I feel that the next chapter will have my first lemon/lime scene I can't what to see what everyone thinks


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon, because believe me if I did I would spend all my money to make a machine to create a real Kyuubimon to have as my mates for life.

A/N: ok everyone this is my first in put to a lime so if you will please let me know where I need improvement and I will try and make the other lemons in this story better. Now this chapter is where the story ratings and such will change **HERE IS YOUR WARNING! **This is a hanyou (half fox or other creature and human.) bestiality Digimon lemon story. And there will be blood If you don't like I would advise not reading this story altogether, anyway let's get it on.

"We have our stupid moments, it's how you remember them is makes them awesome!" by me, myself and I.

Chapter 3 that smell….

Once I closed the door and locked it I turned and looked at my humble home that I share with my beautiful Victoria. I see said vixen pad her way through the hallway and turn into living room. I sigh as I take off my shoes and walk to the mirror next to the front door. As I looked myself over I saw the image I'll forever have. Once more I sigh and turn away. Don't get me wrong though I don't mind look at all it's just how I got it that I wish how it happened could have been redone.

As I took off the shoes that where custom made to fit my vulpine feet and walked across the floor to where my queen ventured. The sensitive pads on the bottom of my picked up the slightly warmer spots where Victoria had stepped a few minutes earlier only made me want to caress here warm body all the more. My lengthy black tail swishing lightly behind me as I walked into our living room, gently brushing along the floor. Upon my entry I was greeted to the sight of Victoria laying down on her personal low sitting couch that allowed the all but tails to rest upon it and believe me when I say with her eight tails stretched out I wanted to just jump on her, the way she was watching my movement didn't help me either. It was like a predator intently watching its prey with a lustful look on its face but I was sure the kind lust she was feeling was one not for blood. It was the look she always gave me after a mission.

When my deep red eyes met her vibrant green eyes and we both knew was going to happen, it determined who was to be dominate. In the second our eyes met victoria lunged at me, as she came at me I saw the way her body moved under her fur the fan of her tails and the lust in her eyes. Victoria's head comes up to about my mid chest and her ears up to my shoulders, yea she weighed more than me because of muscle but my body is the shape made for swift movement.

So it was no surprise that in position she had me in I had the upper hand thus I her pinned on her back and I was on top of her with my hand on her chest. I started to dig my finger nails through it till they reached her skin. Glided them all over till I found her sensitive nipples and rubbed them making them harder, making her chest vibrate with her purr and her moan through our mental link. After o few minutes she started fidgeting under me and then I smelled it, the smell she gave off our first time. The smell that I did not smell before my change that day, the smell I will never forget…her heat and smelling it now made me remember the day it happened.

_Illusionary art: Kitsune Flash back Three years_

_Victoria was acting weird today, she was avoiding me and making everything crash and break with the flail of her newly formed tails of her kyuubimon form that she came into last year. Neither she nor I know how or why she evolved since it was only a month since my foster mother died but we counted as a blessing even though everyone else saw her as bad luck. I simply saw her as Victoria. Anyway today seemed worst then the last couple of days she has been this way. I tried talking to her but she would always look at me then pad away with her tails flying all over mumbling 'he's just a kit I can't do that to him.' _

_I would always let go and leave her to her musings but not today i needed to see what is wrong with her. So later that night I close off my mind faking my sleep to her, she must have been busy thinking about whatever is bothering her because I was never good at such a thing but it worked she left late one night and I followed her. We slipped through the night few where out and about but was the weird part all the Digimon where mating. It was odd because they all where, well at least the canine and the like where; anyway I followed her into the wooded part of town I saw a clearing coming up and held the sword that I grabbed on my way out of the house still. I stood at the edge of the clearing behind a tree watching her. It was then that I saw her, she was amongst white flower field that surrounded a stone but that was not that caught my eye it was her. The moonlight graced her in a soft glow that made her ghost flames on her tails and near her paws oh so beautiful. If had romantic thoughts about her before but wellbeing 15 and the only women in my life were my foster mom and Victoria I really did know how to act around the opposite sex. _

_(semi-lime/ the start of the Grim reaper Fox blood if you have issues proceed to bold line.)_

_I watched her a few min till I heard crying upon further observation it was coming from Victoria. I strained my ears to hear her and it was shocking yet arousing at the same time. It was worse that victoria was laying on her side her lounge sliding across her sex occasionally dipping inside herself._

'_I can't I tell him, why can't I tell I want him to mate me to be mine. Who am I kidding he won't have me a Digimon, a kyuubimon no less, the curse Digimon. I have to be rid of this, I think he finding out. I can't let him know he'll leave me forever I can't bear that I just can't. 'She started to lick herself more feverantlly but it just seemed to make her more frustrated. I was shocked she wants me or was it someone else I need to know. _

_I started to walk from behind the tree when a crash was heard on the other side of the clearing, Emerged a WereGarurumon, its eyes glazed over with lust. Then it spoke in a gruff voice" there you are my little vixen I've been waiting for you to enter your heat. Now I can take you as my own. Hhehehehe." I looked at Victoria she was scared, she was never scared. She back up as he moved forward, I didn't think I just ran in and drew my sword, I got in between them body shacking, I had no idea what I was doing but I want to save Victoria from anything she did not want. The WereGarurumon looked at me and laughed." HAHAHAHAHAHA you think you can protect her child you are but a human you can't do anything." He said with his white teeth bared in a sick smile._

_I spoke out in defiance "she is my life I will not let you harm someone I consider MY QUEEN!" I rushed him and well remember I wasn't thinking. He attacked back hard._

"_Humph __GARURU KICK!" He spun his foot up; I saw it in slow motion as it came at me. It connected the blow to ribs instantly sent me flying past Victoria into the rock in the middle of the field my sword left where I was standing just moments ago like some cartoon. My vision clouded with pain as I heard Victoria over me screaming my name._

"_Ha-ha sees I told you" The Were Garurumon walked over to Victoria and grabbed her by the neck and slammed her on her back and held her there. "don't worry I kept him alive so he can watch as I take you as my own my little vixen. Hehehehehehe" he dragged her away from me but as her tails was dragged past me I reached out and grabbed one and held on._

"_N..n..nnoooo don't…take her …please." I begged as blood seeped from my mouth._

"_you will not touch my mate whelp. LET GO!" he kicked me of her" be glad I'm keeping you alive to watch. Now where were we" he said as he turned away looking at Victoria tacking off his pants while she cried. _

_She looked at me and as my vision started to fade she cried out "I'm sorry Searin"_

_But then another voice called out over her " You did the forbidden and touched a kyuubinon"s tail. You will be cursed you and your children to the end of time. But because heart two more seemingly gifts will be placed into your hands, you will live long with your curses and they will never leave you good bye, for now your life as a human is over." _

_The voice faded and I screamed…_

_To be continued_

AU: ok first I'm sorry that my next chapter took so long to get up. It was not nice to my few fans that I have thus far but I cut this chapter in half to get something out for you guys I'm almost finished with the fourth Chapter so won't wait long guys. I also want to say now ladies I'm sorry I'm not saying that your time of the month is your weakness or something I'm just saying typically females that go through heat in the animal kingdom tend to be a bit helpless and clouded from lust to function. Still I am sorry if this offends any of you. Now as my last note I want to say that it was Eqgz and a few other writers in the Renamon story writer section that gave me the inspiration to write one about Kyubimon.

Anyway Ja Ne.


End file.
